


Love, Fall, Hurt and Crazy

by Just42



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Dr.BeBe, I don't know what else to add, Oneshot, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just42/pseuds/Just42
Summary: Just a quick one-shot inspired from Dr.Bebe's MV
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853362
Kudos: 8





	Love, Fall, Hurt and Crazy

Tic tac.

It feels like I'm going crazy, I hear the metronome ticking in my ear, I look around and see nothing.  
Life was once beautiful and full of love, but now I'm just stuck in this endless chain of pain, which brings me to madness.

Tic tac.

I remember your promises, the "together" we never had, the "forever" you destroyed.  
Sometimes I get ready to go out and then I realise we're not together anymore. How can I go on? I'm surely going crazy. 

You know, sometimes there are these voices getting over my head, clouding my mind. They say I wasn't enough to let you stay, that I'll never be loved again.  
I toss and turn in my sleep, the image of you leaving me haunts me. 

So, to escape evrything I try to run and leave all those bad things away. I try to sprint my way out of this black hall, there's no escape. The walls are crawling in, the roof suffocates me.  
I just want to be happy, I just want to be yours. 

It's fun how they say people "fall" in love because when you fall you usually get hurt, and tht's eventually what's going to happen. 

I feel like I'm not the only one living inside of me. All the others try to get get out, their hands reach for me while I'm sitting on a chair and I can't do anything.  
Sometimes it's like I'm trapped in a transparent cube, able to look outside, but restrained from everything else. 

Tic tac.

The only thing I wanted was to be special for you and I know I should be this affected by your leaving. People say that the pain will eventually go away, but with love the pain never fades. 

The flowers that had grown within me, whitered. I'm rotten to the core and there's no way I can change this except by getting out of this dark hall, in which I keep finding myself. 

Until a fleble light catches my eye. The last effort before I lay down and cry again, the last mile and I'll be free.  
The metonomes get louder, my legs grow heavier: I can't give up right now. I finally reach a white room. 

The pain lingers. 

Tic tac. 

I've fallen once again


End file.
